Rescue
by AJ Rayne
Summary: Trapped outside during a snow storm, Rogue keeps company with one of the enemy and in the process gains a new friend...
1. Part 1

**Rescue: Part One**

Mouth set in a stubborn line, Rogue plodded through the snow and into the woods, trying to run away from her temper and her anger.  Large snowflakes caught in her hair and settled on the shoulders of her parka but she hardly noticed as she struggled to get a hold of her anger.  Little things seemed to set her off these days, but it was only because of the building stress of having to live in such small quarters with too many teenagers and a sense of impending doom that she couldn't seem to shake.  Ever since the world had learned of the existence of mutants, she felt like she'd been living in a box and no matter how fast she moved or how far she went, she couldn't seem to get out of it.  It was a feeling that she thought she'd finally gotten over when she joined the X-Men but now she realized it would be something she'd have to live with for all her life.  The nature of her powers prevented her from getting too close to anyone and that only furthered her feelings of being trapped…and alone.

Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall.  Tears were a sign of weakness and she was far from weak.  The old familiar feelings of being misunderstood and misjudged had come back with a vengeance when she had to endure the whispers and stares that she thought she'd gotten away from.  She put on a good show of not caring but she did.  Too much.  Clenching her fists, she quickened her steps and finally reached her destination.

The woods edging the Xavier Institute were full of small nooks and crannies that Rogue knew like the back of her hand.  Her particular favorite was a small opening along the tree line that allowed her to swing her legs over the edge of a small drop into a steep slope.  She felt like she was hidden from the world when she sat there but at the same time, felt like the whole world was opened up before her as she looked down at the tiny roads and houses, and the seemingly endless horizon.  She was no nature person and, for the most part, birdsong got on her nerves, but the silence that came after sunset was a relief.  

Not caring about the snow, for her parka was long enough to sit on, she sat and lost herself in the ribbons of colors that stretched across the sky as the sun slowly dipped and the moon rose.  The back of her feet bounced off the cliff face as she swung her legs to a rhythm that only she heard.  

The light breeze blew her hair and snowflakes across her face and it was then did she smell something burning.  She felt a prickle on her skin immediately on the defensive, she crouched low to the ground, starting to reach for her communicator.

"Don' fear, _Chère, it's jus' me."_

In the growing darkness, a form stepped out from the trees, a lit cigarette in hand.  She quickly recognized one of Magneto's Acolytes and her lips twisted.  The two times they'd met, he'd managed to get under her skin and this time was no different.  He didn't have to say much for her heart to start racing and her mouth to suddenly go dry.  He was much taller than she was and well-muscled, but she didn't let that intimidate her.  What did make a chill go down her spine were the glowing red orbs that were his eyes.  They were the same red as the lit tip of his cigarette and she felt like she was looking at dancing red lights as he moved towards her.

"What're you doin' here?  Shouldn't you be gettin' ice cream fo' Magneto or somethin'?" she said more angrily than she meant to.

His teeth flashed white as he stopped to stand directly in front of her, invading her personal space.  He blew a stream of smoke over her head and then looked down at her, an eyebrow arched.

"Naw, it's Piotr's turn t'do de groceries.  So what you doin' out here all by yo'self?  Shouldn't you be doin' yo' homework?"

"What d'you want?"

"Jus' a smoke'n some good conversation, if you don' mind."

"With me?"

"You see anyone else 'round here?  Where you from anyway?"

Rogue sat back down and took the same position she had been in before she was so rudely interrupted.  "What's it to you?"

He sat next to her, their arms brushing before she moved away.  "I'm jus' curious.  I'm from N'awlins."

"Mississippi," she muttered.  "Ah figured you for a swamp rat."

"And proud of it.  See, dat wasn't so hard.  What's your real name?  Unless it really is Rogue."

She wasn't surprised that he knew her name and was vexed that she had no idea what his name was.  "Ah prefer Rogue."

"A mystery woman."

She glanced sideways at him.  "Listen, ah didn't really come out here to talk."

A muscle in his jaw jumped and his eyes narrowed a little.  "I ain't keepin' you." 

She jumped to her feet and let out a yell as she lost her footing on the now packed snow she'd been sitting on.  To her horror, she fell over the edge and she felt his fingers close over her hand before it slid out of her glove.  She fell, landing hard on the slope beneath and she gasped with pain as her ankle snapped.  Then, she rolled uncontrollably down the steep slope and hit her head hard on the ground, losing consciousness.

Rogue awoke to a crackling sound and her name being called repeatedly.  She opened her eyes a fraction and the light caused a sharp pain in her head.  She moaned and turned away.

"Keep your eyes open, _Chère," the low tones of her rescuer bade her.  "You took a bad spill and I tink you hit yo' head pretty hard."_

"When did you become a doctor?" she said hoarsely.

"Well, at least I know you're alright since you haven't lost your edge," was the dry response. 

Rogue tried to sit up but was having difficulty so he helped her along, leaning her up against something hard.  Blinking several times to clear her vision, Rogue saw that they were in some kind of cave and there was a cheery blaze set up near the mouth of it.  Outside, the snow was falling hard and was already beginning to block the entrance if not for the fire melting it.  He crouched in front of her, his red on black eyes raking across her face and she had to look away as her heart began to beat a nervous tattoo.

"Where are we?" she asked.  "What happened?"

"You fell and been out fo' at least twenty minutes.  I had t'carry you."

"Oh.  Thank you," she said grudgingly.

"I tink saying dat hurt you more den the fall."

"What's your name?" she finally asked.

He smiled.  "Remy but my workin' name is Gambit.  'Bout time you asked, _Chère."_

"Ah figured ah should find out so ah'd know where to send the thank you card.  Ah better call home cause they'll be wonderin' where ah am."

Remy held out the broken communicator that he must have fished out of her pocket.  "I already tried dat, but you crushed dis ting good."

Rogue took it and sighed.  "Ah don't suppose walkin's an option."

"I wouldn't try t'get up on dat ankle.  Looks t'me like you broke it."

Rogue noticed then that her ankle was tied tightly with her scarf.  Reluctantly, she had to admit she was glad he'd been there or else she'd probably be buried under a foot of snow right now judging by how thick it was falling.  It was fairly warm in the cave thanks to Remy's fire but she wondered if it would be enough.  He followed her gaze.

"I gathered as much wood as I could before de snow covered it all, but I dunno if it'll hold until de snow stops."

He reached out and pulled her hood over her head.  She noticed that he wasn't wearing much other than his trenchcoat which couldn't provide much warmth.

"I'll be fine," he said, reading her thoughts yet again.  "I can warm myself up with de same kinetic energy I use t'light up my cards.  I must say your concern is touchin'."

"We can't stay here," she said worriedly and pointedly ignoring his last words.  "The snow's not fallin' hard yet.  You can walk to the mansion and get help."

"I hate t'break it t'ya, but I ain't no boy scout.  I t'ought 'bout dat already and wid all de snow dats fallen, I wouldn't know de mansion from a tree."

"Couldn' you light your way?  Burn a pathway through the snow?"

He made a face at her.  "Tryin' to get rid of me already?  But we jus' met, Roguey."

"Ah'm just sayin' ah don't think it'll be safe for us to spend the night in here while there's a storm when we have a chance of getting saved."  She glared at him.  "And don't call me that."

He laughed.  "I wouldn't worry too much, _Rogue.  I'm sure yo' friend Storm is out dere lookin' fo'ya."_

Rogue's heart sank.  "No, she's up in Boston right now with Logan."

Remy's face hardened and he walked over to the mouth of the cave, visibly shivering as a gust of wind blew his trenchcoat open.  Rogue could see then that the snow was up to his knees and was getting higher by the second.  He turned around and gestured outside, and she nodded, feeling the cold all of a sudden, realizing then that she only had one glove on.  

"Where's my glove?" she asked.

"It must've fallen back dere," he replied.  

She shoved her hand in her pocket and clenched it into a fist.  She moved her gaze to the fire but she could see him moving towards her out of the corner of her eye and she tensed up.  He stood next to her then lowered himself to her side and she was too weak to protest when he put an arm around her to bolster her up.  

"I can't put more wood in de fire, _Chère_," he said apologetically.  "We gotta conserve dem for de rest o' de night."

"Ah know," she said.  "Ah just wish ah'd put on some long underwear."

"You said it right," he said with another shiver.  "Don't hit me or nothin' but body heat…"

Setting her jaw and stubbornly ignoring the fluttering going on in the are of her stomach, she inched closer to him and put his arm around her shoulders.  She could feel his eyes on her face but wisely kept quiet.  His warmth was welcome and he must have upped his energy output because she felt like someone had dropped a blanket on her.  She felt comfortable for the first time since they got into this predicament, and her eyes drooped.    

"No sleepin', Rogue," he warned.  "If you have a concussion, you won't wake."

"Ah'm so sleepy," she muttered.

"Talk t'me."

"'Bout what?"

"I dunno.  What you runnin' away from?"

The point-blank question felt like an intrusion and the surge of temper she felt woke her up immediately.  She started to move away from him but Remy kept her firmly at his side.

"Come on, tell me.  It'll keep y'awake."

"Ah just wanted some time alone."

"In de snow?  I don't buy it."

"Oh, yeah?  Well what were you doin' near the mansion grounds anyway?"

"_Touché.  If you really wanna know, I was spyin'."_

"Couldn't do much spyin' way out here.  You spyin' at the birds?"

He laughed, a deep sound that made her toes curl.  "Somethin' like dat.  I like it here.  Dunno why.  Peaceful I guess."

"Or you're bein' lured by the X-Men," she pointed out.

"Doubt it," he said wryly.

"You like Magneto that much?"

"Naw, he's not exactly de easiest man t'get along wid an' de arrangement is temporary.  I tink our time is comin' t'an end really."

"Tired of fetchin' the ice cream?" The look she sent him was sly.

Remy grinned and Rogue was beginning to like seeing the deep creases that lined the sides of his mouth when he smiled.  Quickly, she pushed that thought out of her head as quickly as it came.  Whether or not he wanted to be, he was still the enemy and she had to tread lightly with him.

"It's jus' time for some new faces, dat's all."

"You're not going home?"

He looked down at her.  "Not ready t'go jus' yet."

There was something in his face that made her blush and she had to look away.  


	2. Part 2

**Rescue: Part Two**

Remy touched her cheek lightly.  "You know, you're much more beautiful widout all de scary makeup."

She bristled and ran her ungloved hand down her cheek.  A quick study of her fingers told her she no longer had the white powder she'd applied so carefully on her face.  It must have come off during her fall…or he wiped it off for her.  She immediately wondered if he touched her skin directly.  

"Who asked you, Swamp rat?"

"No one," he replied gamely.  "But de point is dat you're scary, _n'est-ce_ que pas_?"_

"What d'you mean?"

"You got dis real stay-away-from-me vibe.  Cause of your powers, I'm sure."

"What d'you know of my powers?"

"It's my job.  It's a good ting I knew'r else we'd be in more trouble.  What happens anyway?"

"Ah suck the life out of you," she said flatly.  "Ah take on mutant powers and memories from both human and mutant, and if ah don't let go, you'll fall into a coma."

"Has dat happened?" he asked quietly.

"This…this boy ah knew.  Cody.  He was in a coma for three weeks."

He nodded, his gaze sympathetic.  "Tough life t'live, _Chère."_

 "All the people ah've touched…they're all in mah head.  Some voices are stronger than others, but they're all just there," she explained, not really knowing why she was telling him all this but the words seemed to tumble out of her mouth without her control.  "If enough time passes, they fade, but the ones ah've held on to for a long time…they sometimes don't go away.  You have no idea what it's like."

"Your precious Professor Xavier helpin' you out with dat?"

"He's tryin' but ah can't really control it, even with his help."

She could feel his pity and hated it.  "So, all you can do is light things up?" she said quickly.

He was smart enough to see a change of topic.  "Yup.  Did a lot o'damage when I first got 'em, but I'm better now."

"That's what you think.  Ah bet there was a lot of tossin' those cards of yours into trash cans."

"I would never limit myself t'that.  I preferred hanging metal rings from trees on my _père's estate and tossin' de cards tru dem."_

"Estate?  You from money then, huh?"

"My _père's Jean-Luc LeBeau," he said hesitantly._

Being a daughter of the south assured Rogue's knowledge of the name.  It was the kind of name one whispered and pretended not to know for the consequences of knowing were dire.  "The leader of the Thieves' Guild."

"_Oui."_

"So does that mean…"

Their eyes met.  

"Oh," she said.  "That's why you left home.  Get out of your _père's shadow."_

"Not really," he said sliding his arm out from under her and moving away to crouch by the fire.  He turned his face away from her and poked at the flames with his bo-staff but from what she could see, it didn't need much poking.  "More like needin' some freedom from it all.  I'm supposed t'marry Bella Donna, de daughter of Marius Boudreaux.  He de leader of d'Assassins' Guild."

Rogue couldn't help the sinking feeling in her heart.  "Supposed to…does that mean you don't want to?"

He shrugged again.  "We been t'gether a long time."

"You love her?" she ventured.

"I respect her," he said firmly.  "But marryin' into dat family would be like steppin' into a snake pit wid no shoes on.  Bella Donna and I are too much alike and we'd kill each other if we had t'live together.  She know dat as well as I do, I tink, no matter how much help de marriage might bring in terms o' relations between de two guilds.  I don' wanna carry all dat on my head yet.  I'm not even legal t'drink."

"Not that that stops you."

He grinned.  "True 'nuff.  You got a boyfriend?  Engaged t'any cousins in Mississippi?" he baited.

She refused to rise to it.  "No.  Ah work alone.  Besides, what kind of relationship would that be?  Ah won't be able to touch him."

Remy's lips curled with mischief.  "You'd find a way if you wanted him badly enough."

"Don't you understand, Cajun?"  Rogue turned her face away from the light so that he could not see her eyes shining with angry tears.  "Ah'll nevah be able to touch anybody for as long as ah live no mattah what anyone says."

He put a hand on her shoulder.  "Have faith, _Chère_."

"In what?"

The smile he gave her was maddeningly confident, but he didn't say anything.  Rogue let out a breath.  

"You are a pain in the butt, d'you know that?  Ah have nevah met anyone as annoying as you."

"I will take dat as a compliment," he said with a small bow, coming back to her side and putting his arm around her as if they were an old married couple.  "So what's it like livin' wid a bunch o' goody-two-shoes?"

Despite herself, Rogue smiled.  "It ain't as bad as you think.  Not all of them are like Scott and Jean."

"Yeah, dose two are somethin' else.  I jus' picture you fittin' in better in someplace like de Brotherhood."

She nudged him with her shoulder.  "Ah take offense to that.  Those losers wouldn't know what t'do with me."

"I ain't gon' disagree wid you dere."

"If it were up to me, ah wouldn't be with anybody."

"Really?  No one can stay alone forever."

"You nevah know until you try."

"Jus' cause you can't touch nobody don't mean you have t'be alone."

"It's easier.  You don't know how hard it is to want to be close to someone but nevah be able to."

He made a sound that she couldn't comprehend.  They lapsed into silence, lost in their own thoughts.  Outside, the wind howled and the snow continued to fall thickly.  Rogue's eyes felt unbearably heavy no matter what she did and she caught her head falling forward several times.  Surprised that Remy wasn't protesting, she tilted her chin up to look at him and saw that he had fallen asleep.  The warmth that had settled between them was nearly gone and she wondered if expending his power in that way was exhausting to him.  It probably was but with the creeping cold, she had enough sense to know that his sleeping would not be a good idea either.

"Eyes open, Swamp rat," she said loudly in his ear.

"Damn," he muttered, opening his eyes a crack.  "I t'ought wid you knowin' my name and all, you'd use it."  

Rogue scooted forward without standing, reaching for a piece of firewood and tossing it into the fire.  She could barely feel the heat as the temperature had dropped dramatically in the last half hour and she wiggled her toes just to make sure they were still there.  Her nose felt like a block of ice and as she moved back to Remy's side, she ducked her face into the top of her parka, taking a few experimental breaths to warm her face.

"Y'alright?" Remy asked, his brow furrowed.

"It's too cold," she said.  "How you doin'?"

"I been better," he agreed.  "Maybe we should move over t'de back of de cave?"

"What if the mouth gets blocked off?"

"I can blow it up lickety-split."

His bravado made the corners of her lips quirk upwards.  "Can you?"

"I can, _Chère," he said, taking out a card and charging it.  "You trust me?"_

"'Bout as far as you can throw that card."

He arched an eyebrow.  "Dat's far."

She pointed a finger in his face.  "But not far enough.  Let's start movin', Cajun."

Bracing herself against the wall, Rogue managed to get into a standing position and the movement got her blood flowing again.  Her ankle ached and she didn't dare put her weight on it.  Remy put a secure arm around her waist and with slow steps, helped her further back.  He murmured something in French to her that she didn't understand, but she guessed them to be comforting words as she was clearly having a lot of trouble moving.  Finally, with a low mumbling, Remy scooped her up in his arms and marched her to the back.  She clung tightly to his neck, surprised and a little bit excited that he'd done that.

"Don' get used t'dis," he warned playfully.  "I can't be carryin' you 'round cause I got tings t'do."

"Picking up the mornin' paper for Magneto?"

He threw her a disgruntled look.  "I wouldn't pick dis particular vulnerable time t'be a smart mouth."

He put her down gently, despite his words, and Rogue crossed her arms and curled her legs against her body.  It was painfully cold in the back of the cave and she started  to shiver.  Remy was transporting what was left of their fire, not seeming to pay any heed to sparks landing on his coat.  Rogue took her gloves off so that she could warm her hands against the growing flames and was tempted to take her boots off so that her toes could get a piece of the action.  

"What ah wouldn't give for a cup of hot chocolate right now," she mumbled.

"Cup o'hot chocolate?  Try a warm bed."

Rogue rested her chin against her bent knees and stared into the fire.  She'd avoided thinking of a warm bed because of how tired she was, but that image invaded her mind now.  She could picture her soft comfortable bed with its oversized pillows and big down comforter.  She sank when she laid down in it and that's the way she liked it.  She could imagine climbing into it and cuddling up against Remy's warm body…

Rogue's eyes flew open and she could feel her face redden.  She was lucky that Remy was busying himself with coaxing a few more flames out of the fire so he was paying no attention to her.  She tried to clear her head of any residual Remy images, but the harder she tried, the more they came at her.  

Remy playing pool with Logan and Scott, goading Scott and making Logan laugh.

Remy manning the barbecue and telling everyone that to him, burnt meant good home cooking.

Remy sitting at the foot of her bed, shuffling his cards, and watching her put her makeup on, all the while complaining that there was too much of it.

Remy holding her in his arms and telling her to trust him as his head dipped lower to touch his lips to hers…

"You tinkin' 'bout dat cup of chocolate?" the real Remy asked, breaking into her thoughts.

She didn't answer, keeping her eyes on the fire.  He shrugged and put his arm around her again, holding her close to his side.  Rogue leaned against him, resting the side of her head against his shoulder.  Her eyes fluttered shut and before she lost herself to sleep, she felt his cheek come to rest against the top of her head.  In the back of her mind, she remembered something about not falling asleep but the thought flew from her head as warmth enveloped her and she fell fast asleep.


	3. Part 3

**Rescue: Part Three**

"Rogue!  Rogue!"

Rogue opened her eyes a fraction and tried to steady her bouncing head.  Kurt was shaking her hard, his yellow eyes intent on her face.  

"Open your eyes!" he cried.  "Now eez not ze time to sleep.'

Rogue held out a hand to stop him from shaking her and she opened her eyes fully.  Next to her, Remy was already awake but he held a hand to his head and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a headache," he said, blinking a few times.  "Y'alright?"

Rogue nodded, rubbing her eyes.  "Ah didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Me neither.  Lucky for us de cavalry came."

Rogue realized then that besides Kurt, Scott, Jean, and Logan were in the cave…and they were all looking at her with curiosity.

"What?" she spat.

"You looked pretty cozy," Kurt said with a teasing smile. 

Rogue glared at him as Remy chuckled.

"Don't worry, _mes amis," he said, holding his hands out.  "Her virtue is still intact doh she had t'spend de night wid de enemy."_

He put an arm around her waist and kept a firm hold on her arm as he pulled her to a standing position.  Rogue willed herself not to blush as she felt her teammates' eyes on her.  

"Can you stand?" Scott asked.

Remy let go and she nearly fell over as the pain in her ankle shot up her leg.  

"No," she answered dryly, leaning against Remy for support.  

"I can teleport you back to the mansion," Kurt said.  "We're not far."

"You gave us quite a scare," Jean admonished.  "But I guess you were lucky that he was around."

Remy and Rogue exchanged a look.  

"Yeah," she said.  "I guess I was lucky."

"Try not t'gush, Roguey."

"Ah told you not to call me that."

"Would you like to come back to the house with us?" Jean invited much to Scott and Logan's visible dismay.

Remy threw them a rakish grin.  "Naw, but tanks.  I'll be headin' back."  He gave Rogue an amused look.  "Magneto probably be needin' somethin'."

Rogue smiled.  "You sure?"

"Yeah."  He touched her cheek with a warm finger and the touch was so light that it felt like the breeze, but his finger had been bare and she felt something akin to electricity go from where he touched her right to the tip of her toes.  His eyes widened a bit, but then he smiled crookedly.  "Take care, _Chère_."

Remy looked over at Kurt and gestured for him to take Rogue.  Looking awed, Kurt went to Rogue's other side.

"Thanks for everything," Rogue said.

Remy nodded and he started to walk to the mouth of the cave.  

"What were you doing on the grounds?" Scott demanded as he passed.

Remy's chin lifted and he regarded the other boy archly.  "Watchin' de sun set.  I wasn't on de property anyway.  Later."

He pushed past them and went out into the snowy drifts.  Rogue glared at Scott.

"You didn't have to talk to him like he was some kind of criminal," she said.

"He's still one of Magneto's henchmen no matter what he did," Scott said firmly.

"Ease up," Rogue snarled.

She looked to the mouth of the cave but Remy was gone.  The corners of her mouth lowering, she sighed.

"Let's go home," she said.

Rogue stood in front of her dresser mirror.  She'd just gotten out of a much needed warm shower and she brushed her wet hair slowly, her eyes fixed on her face.  Her skin had a healthy pink glow from the shower but for the most part, she was just as pale as her makeup—she just enhanced it a little more than other people normally would.  Remy's words, about her wanting to remain scary, floated in her mind as she picked up a bottle of foundation and she wondered if it was true.  She did enjoy the looks of fear that she got when she walked into a room full of preps.  Shrugging, she put the bottle down, trying to push him out of her mind.  

For the last two days, she couldn't stop thinking about him and she wondered if he'd be back.  Their rescue from the cave had been but a brief respite from the steady snowfall and the X-Men had been stuck in the house since then.  For once, Rogue didn't feel like smashing all their heads together as her mind was always somewhere else whenever they tried to engage her with anything.  She spent a lot of time sitting by her window, staring out at the snow, lost in her daydreams.  She felt like a loser, pining for someone she barely knew, but she just hoped that it was a passing thing and she'd be back to normal soon.

"Rogue," Kitty said, coming into the room with Rogue's parka on.  "I found these in your pocket."

She held out two cards which Rogue took, her brow furrowed.  Her lips parted with surprise as she saw what they were.

A King and Queen of Hearts.

With a sinking feeling, she realized she wouldn't be back to normal anytime soon.


End file.
